The Invention relates to rigid high pressure laminates (HPL). More particularly the present invention relates to a method for producing rigid high pressure laminates with an embossed-in-texture texture on the surface, and rigid high pressure laminates produced by said method.
High pressure laminates with an embossed-in-texture texture on the surface are high pressure laminates comprising a decorative motif and a surface texture, wherein the surface texture is mechanically embossed in registration with the decorative motif.
Wooden veneers are usually mainly produced by peeling or slicing, whereby wooden layers having a thickness of 0.2-1 mm are peeled or removed from the wood surface by slicing. These veneer layers often comprise veneer pattern equipped with an irregular wood surface due to the wood texture and the production method of the veneer.
HPL with a wooden decor are so far only produced with a general uniformly wood fiber pattern and optionally equipped with a textured surface, which is not aligned with the wood pattern. These HPL have the disadvantage that they do not possess the realistic look and texture of an original wooden surface. In particular the tactile surface of these known products does not align with the pattern on the decor sheet of the HPL.